The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and is used for, for example, an overcurrent protection device using a semiconductor device as a bidirectional switch.
In a rechargeable battery pack and the like, a semiconductor switch is provided for circuit protection. The semiconductor switch is capable of bi-directionally flowing a current so that the semiconductor switch can be used for both charging and discharging.
For example, a bidirectional switch disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-164962 includes two MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors) that are inversely coupled to each other in series by a common drain. Hereinafter, the MOSFET is referred to as a MOS transistor in some cases.